Computational displays are aimed at bridging the gap between synthesized images and physical reality through the joint design of optics and rendering algorithms, as informed by our ever-expanding knowledge of the human visual system. Today's positionally tracked head-mounted displays (HMDs), which is a type of near-eye displays, present a means to more closely approach this goal than prior direct-view displays (e.g., computer monitors, smartphone screens, television displays, etc.), depicting accurate perspective, shading, binocular, and motion parallax depth cues. However, existing HMDs or near-eye displays rely on a fixed optical focus that does not accurately reproduce retinal blur throughout an extended scene, resulting in vergence-accommodation conflict (VAC). Sustained VAC has been associated with biased depth perception and visual fatigue.